22xxfandomcom-20200213-history
WAXA
Side History: AM, FM and WAXA AM and FM are both planets orbiting the nearby star system of Alpha Centauri. Both of them developed life that occupies a higher order dimension that layers through ours. Call the aether, call it the astral plane, call it heaven, call it the realm of the elder gods - call it whatever you want, its a similar and probably familiar concept. In this case, said higher order state occupies the electromagnetic wave spectrum, just at a ridiculously high state, and has the same wave-particle nature as light. AM and FM have sentient life forms and civilizations as well. The civilization on planet AM is mostly peaceful in nature, but are believers in justice. For this reason, they created wave-robots, some of which served police functions. One of these is none other than Duo - who is able to move from a wave-energy state to a physical state. Duo - once part of a pair of police robots - ended up traveling to earth, quite by accident, in pursuit of his partner, who had become corrupted by what Duo referred to as "evil energy". Their battle was a stalemate, throwing both to earth. Duo was found by Light, while the remains of his former partner was found by Dr. Wily. Eventually Duo destroyed the "evil energy", and left Earth, reporting back to the governing body of AM about the new inhabited world he'd found. AM sent Duo back to Earth to establish friendly relations; AM was overjoyed to find other life in the universe and was eager to learn and share information between the two races. FM, tending to take a more pessimistic and wary view of potential life in the universe, learned about AM's discovery of another race. Fearing AM might be deceived by their naively peaceful view of the universe, FMian scientists set about creating a weapon of mass destruction - codenamed 'Andromeda'. It was the only way to be sure, after all. Andromeda utilized one of the various frequencies of high-energy waves (Z-Waves) that had a lot of energy, but was also very dangerous due to the effect it had on EM beings - "Dark Energy" (potentially the theoretical "Dark Energy" found in real science). For reasons unknown (at this time at least), Andromeda began leaking dark energy, slowly. The poisoning was widespread, and changed the nature of the FM planet from cautious realism to paranoid aggression. Duo, meanwhile, opened communications between Earth and AM. AM, in conjunction with Earth's top scientists and world leaders under the guise "World Aerospace eXploration Assocation" (WAXA), began bootstrapping Earth's wave technologies. Cyberspace -- a manipulation of data using z-wave reality bubbles -- as well as advanced wireless communications across the world -- were just some of the fruits of their collective labor. The world at large was not aware of the collaboration, as WAXA struggled with the best way to introduce their new galactic neighbors without causing mass panic or other negative reactions. Kevin Hoshikawa, nephew of Dr. Light, and a brilliant scientist and astronaut in his own right, lead a project to create a large z-wave communications array just outside of Earth orbit, in order to establish regular contact with planet AM, as well as search for other forms of life in the galaxy. FM sent advanced spies to Earth, gathering information on Earth's wave development. The reports sent back only fueled FM's paranoia - Earth was building a gigantic wave-emitter, aimed right at their solar system? AM was clearly preparing their new allies for a combined assault against FM. The final straw came when AM offered a treaty of alliance with FM. King Cepheus, ruler of FM, was advised against it - it was obviously a coy attempt to soften them up, and disarm them in preparation for a dual assault. FM launched Andromeda against AM, destroying their sister planet and scattering its survivors to the four galactic winds. Upon its destruction, the three leaders of AM - the Three Sages - became aware of what had happened. Using the BrotherBand - the powerful, long-distance communications array established by Earth through Hoshikawa's team aboard Space Station Peace - they traveled quickly to Earth. There was little time. The Sages arrived on Earth and explained their situation to WAXA officials, begging them not to think too harshly of FM, who had been poisoned by their own technology. Instead, they offered a solution: Contact FM with the Brotherband. In the meantime, WAXA's astro-robotics program quickly assembled three large satellites, each named for a member of the Sages, as a place of residence and operations, allowing the Sages to call for scattered survivors and lead them to Earth, as well as improve Earth's communications and wave-defenses. Within a month, FM had been pinpointed by the Space Station, and Brotherband made contact. Following the advice of his council, Cepheus dispatched a team of shock troops, commanded by Omega-Xis, to travel the beam and destroy the space station. Andromeda would slowly follow, with its activation key in Omega-Xis' hands. The team quickly took control and the crew were herded into their quarters, awaiting their fate, as the FMians documented and then wrecked the controls for the space station. For reasons that Omega-Xis could not shake, he felt as if he was being -called- to Earth by a familiar frequency. Encountering Kevin Hoshikawa, he attempted to enter and possess the Commander's body - only to find Kevin's heart too pure and too strong. Kevin reasoned with Omega-Xis, who realized the scope of what he was about to do. Taking matters into his own hands, Omega-Xis deceived his troops, transforming the stranded crew into EM bodies, allowing them to survive in the vacuum of space, and escape the impending explosion aboard the station. Stealing the Andromeda Key, Omega-Xis traveled to Earth, with his angry and confused troops hot on his heels. Meanwhile the crew of the station, adjusting to their new existence as waves, went to work to repair the function of the Brotherband. Softening Earth up for its impending attack, and attempting to gather fuel for itself through the energy created through combat and suffering, Andromeda released hordes of wave-born plant and animal life forms - viruses - into Earth's atmosphere. The previously pristine environment now had malfunctions and disturbances caused by the foreign life forms - the equivalent of rabbits set loose in Australia, rats and pigs escaping onto the islands of the Dodo. In response, WAXA provided upgrades to existing Cyberspace born AI - "Net Navis" - allowing them to fight these wave-born viruses. Battling tournaments were held as a new sport, distracting the populace from the sudden appearance of strange EM-born life forms -- and worse, new crime syndicates -- and the best and brightest were selected to become special Agents to deal with disruptions and crime. Specially trained police, equipped with z-wave weaponry, were sent out to attempt to find and apprehend the FMians that had come to Earth in a race to claim control of the Andromeda Key before the planetkiller arrived. ---- Back to the Game Story Back to the History Files Category:History Files